


Fusion

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Fic Exchange, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Nikaido feels guilty for losing his fusion earring and goes to Senga’s house to apologize.





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bethaviv@LJ for the kis_my_fic2 exchange. I wanted to write MiyaTama for you, but my muse wouldn’t cooperate. Also, Nikaido recently admitted that he lost his fusion earring, and, according to Yokoo, he hadn’t apologized properly yet.  
> A big thanks to my betas who held my hand through the whole thing. >.<

It was late. Nikaido stood nervously at Senga’s front door, tapping out a quick message on his phone to let Senga know that he was outside. He had come straight after a taping of Kisumai Radio. He didn’t tell Senga that he was coming, but he knew that Senga had definitely been listening to the show and hoped that he had not gone to bed yet.

Nikaido was relieved when the porch lights came on and pocketed his phone before the door opened.

“Nika-chan?” Senga questioned quietly when the door opened.

“Hey,” Nikaido managed to smile at his boyfriend, despite how guilty Yokoo had just made him feel. “Can I come in?”

Senga nodded and opened the door wider to let him inside.

“Where’s your mom?” Nikaido asked after toeing his shoes off.

“Sleeping already, so be quiet!” Senga brought a finger to his lips.

Nikaido followed Senga upstairs to his room, closing the bedroom door behind him. When Nikaido glanced quickly around the room, he spotted Senga’s fusion earring sitting on his desk and his face dropped.

“Nika-chan?” Senga questioned again.

Nikaido looked at Senga and slowly made his way over to him. “Did you...listen to Kisumai Radio tonight?”

“Mhmm!” Senga giggled. “Fans really notice _everything_ , huh?”

Nikaido did not reply, instead reaching out to touch Senga’s left ear as he sat down next to him on the bed.

“Nika….” Senga stared at his boyfriend, eyes fluttering shut as Nikaido’s hand slid down to caress his cheek.

“Listen,” Nikaido started, “about the fusion earrings, I’m—”

Senga interrupted Nikaido, leaning forward to gently kiss him on the lips. He smiled as they pulled apart and covered Nikaido’s hand on his cheek with his own.

“Senga....” Nikaido tried again.

Senga brushed his lips against Nikaido’s again, pulling Nikaido’s hand off of his cheek and lacing their fingers together.

“Don’t worry so much about it,” Senga scolded lightly.

“But it was important to you, right?” Nikaido asked sadly.

“But you’re more important,” Senga smiled, squeezing Nikaido’s hand gently.

Nikaido’s expression finally softened as he chuckled. “That was so cheesy!”

“Well, maybe I like cheese!” Senga pouted. Nikaido smiled and kissed Senga’s nose. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

Senga’s face lit up before leaning in to kiss Nikaido once more, a little firmer this time. He let go of Nikaido’s hand and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

Nikaido grunted when Senga shifted his weight and fell onto his back, dragging Nikaido down on top of him. Breaking the kiss, Nikaido pushed himself up onto his forearms. He studied Senga’s expression as he gently stroked his cheek.

“If you really feel bad about losing it, you _could_ make it up to me right now,” Senga said with a mischievous grin.

Nikaido hummed in response, leaning forward and brushing his lips against Senga’s. He licked at Senga’s lips until they parted softly with a sigh, slipping his tongue into Senga’s mouth and deepening the kiss.

Senga moaned into Nikaido’s mouth and squirmed when Nikaido slipped a hand beneath his shirt, immediately stroking the sensitive spot beneath his ribs.

Nikaido broke the kiss and nipped at another sensitive spot at the hollow of Senga's throat.

Senga tilted his head back to give Nikaido better access as he grazed his teeth against the spot. Senga groaned in complaint whenNikaido stopped his treatments, squirming even more.

"Shhh…." Nikaido whispered into Senga's ear. "Calm down. Just relax and enjoy," he smirked, taking Senga's earlobe between his teeth and gently tugging.

"I thought you were supposed to be making it up to me," Senga complained. "Stop teasing already."

"I’m not teasing," Nikaido argued, letting go of Senga's earlobe and licking at the shell of his ear.

Senga gasped when Nikaido palmed at his growing erection through his pants. "Sure you're not," he panted, rolling his eyes. Senga tugged at Nikaido's shirt. "Off."

Nikaido pushed himself onto his knees and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor before tugging Senga to his knees to do the same.

Senga smiled as he wrapped his arms around Nikaido's neck again, feeling skin against skin as he pressed himself against his boyfriend.

Nikaido slid his hands down Senga's sides to his waistband and began to tug down his sweatpants and boxers.

Senga broke the kiss and helped Nikaido by kicking off his own pants.

"You too, Nika!" Senga demanded.

"Not going to help?" Nikaido asked slyly. Nikaido grumbled under his breath when Senga shook his head, shutting up after being reminded that he was making it up to Senga for losing his fusion earring. When Nikaido looked back at Senga after slipping out of the rest of his clothing, he had already pulled the bottle of lube and a condom out of his nightstand drawer. “Well, _someone’s_ a little impatient!” Nikaido laughed.

“For later,” Senga clarified, moving the bottle and the condom out of the way, but still within reach.

“And for now?” Nikaido asked, raising an eyebrow.

Senga smiled at him as he reached for Nikaido’s hand. “Ne, Nika, can I?”

“Hmm?”

Senga demonstrated what he meant by licking at Nikaido’s fingertips, slipping a couple of them past his lips and sucking lightly.

Nikaido locked eyes with Senga and groaned as he felt Senga’s tongue swirl around his fingers.

“Can I?” Senga repeated.

Nikaido considered telling Senga ‘no,’ that it was _his_ turn to make _Senga_ feel good, but then Nikaido remembered how much Senga enjoyed sucking him off. He just nodded in reply as he pulled his fingers from Senga’s mouth.

Adjusting the position that he was in, Senga wrapped two fingers around the base of Nikaido’s cock and gave the tip an experimental lick.

Nikaido’s hand flew to his mouth to stifle a moan as Senga swallowed around Nikaido’s entire length. His other hand made it’s way into Senga’s hair, tugging at the strands as Senga worked Nikaido with his lips and tongue. Nikaido took a few deep breaths and tried to relax himself, not wanting to accidentally buck his hips and choke his boyfriend.

Senga moaned around Nikaido’s cock, vibrations sending Nikaido closer to the edge.

When Senga’s hand left the base of Nikaido’s cock to touch himself, Nikaido tugged at Senga’s hair a bit harder. “Stop...” Nikaido said as Senga let him slip from his mouth.

Nikaido lowered himself backwards to lie down on the bed and held his arms out to Senga. “Come here.”

Senga licked his lips as he crawled over Nikaido, straddling his hips. He allowed Nikaido to pull him down into his arms, briefly resting his head on Nikaido’s chest, content enough just to be close.

Nikaido’s hands slid slowly down Senga’s back to palm the curve of his firm ass. He gave Senga’s ass a quick squeeze before slipping a finger between Senga’s cheeks to rub at his entrance.

Senga hummed in approval as Nikaido fumbled around for the bottle of lube and coated his fingers, his own fingers idly stroking Nikaido’s chest. He clenched his fist slightly when Nikaido pushed a finger in, fingernails scratching Nikaido’s skin. Senga willed himself to stay silent as Nikaido quickly added a second finger. He planted his knees and forearms onto the mattress and began to move, pushing back onto Nikaido’s fingers and rubbing himself against his boyfriend’s cock.

Nikaido moaned when he felt Senga begin to rub against him. He had already been brought close to the edge before. Now that Senga’s erection was rubbing against his own and Senga was pushing back against his hand and clenching around his fingers, Nikaido was about to lose it.

“Takashi....” Senga moaned, moving his hips faster and sending Nikaido over the edge.

Nikaido’s grip on Senga’s ass tightened as he came, spilling himself all over both of their stomachs.

When Senga felt Nikaido’s come hit his stomach, he pushed himself back onto Nikaido’s fingers a couple more times before letting go himself, collapsing onto Nikaido.

Nikaido wrapped his arms around Senga and held him close as they both tried to catch their breath.

Senga rubbed his cheek against Nikaido’s chest, closing his eyes and sighing contently.

“You know, Kento, I’m still sorry about the earring.” Nikaido murmured when his breathing was almost back to normal.

Senga’s eyes snapped back open and he groaned, pushing himself away from Nikaido enough to sit up. “Are you _still_ talking about that?” he scolded.

“It’s because I—” Nikaido started, only to get whacked in the face by Senga with a pillow. “What the hell was that for, Kento?!” Nikaido asked in an angry whisper. “I was just trying to apolo—” Nikaido was interrupted again by another whack from Senga. “Stop that already!”

Senga giggled as Nikaido tried to wrestle the pillow away from him. “I’ll stop if you stop apologizing about the earring!” Senga whacked Nikaido again.

“Fine. Deal! Now give me that!” Nikaido yanked the pillow out of Senga’s hands and whacked him back, sending him tumbling over by Nikaido’s side.

Nikaido shoved the pillow under his head as they lay there panting again and collected Senga back into his arms.

“I hope you’re not planning on leaving me tonight, Takashi....” Senga whispered.

Nikaido just kissed Senga on the forehead and pulled him in closer.

“Goodnight, Takashi.” Senga yawned. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Kento.” Nikaido smiled. “Goodnight."


End file.
